Reality or a Dream?
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Fiore wasn't on to proclaim her feelings to the one she loved, yet now she finds herself being stuck in a situation in which the Pokemon she loves is confessing to her. Oh the irony! Friendshipping. One-shot. Very minor spoilers for PMD:2


**Yay! Another one-shot from me!**

**Okay, just to warn all the folks who have yet to play/get/try Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2, there are some very minor spoilers. I mean minor as it is only for a brief second… or minute… well, about as fast as you can read/ comprehend the words.**

**This idea just popped in my head during history, so it might be REALLY random and such. It was hard trying to portray the feelings however, as it's not my strong point.**

**Ah, well, enough with my opinions. I'll let you, the readers/writer/passer Byers, to decide if you like it or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon, just these characters from my game.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Reality or a Dream?"

Love.

A tremendously complex feeling in which an organism or being shall face in its lifetime. A strange sensation in which causes you to feel weird around a certain being. A feeling inside your heart in which causes you to be drawn toward that person. It's an emotion in which your heart chooses to where it shall be directed upon, not even considering what you want or desire.

The thing and problem is that no words can describe it.

For me, I have always been a weird Pokemon to start with. For one thing, I'm not even supposed to be here. My true belonging lives deep within the human race, cut off from all Pokemon. Yet, I have no complaints. Being a Pokemon gives you a sense of adventure, especially if your human life was a burden. Mine was terrible to begin with.

Its been… -counts on paws- ….about six months since I become an actually Pokemon and embraced the fact that it truly did happen. Of course, at the beginning of my so-called adventure, I never fully accepted this was actually happening. Continually denying myself that I was going to wake up from this strange dream, once again starting my normal routine of the day by taking a shower. Yet, I'm still here, finally releasing the fact that it might not be real.

'Course, my brain figured that out when I woke up, Caspian staring with his charming smile at me.

I can never quite imagine what goes on in my mind. Kind of scared to even scrap off it.

Then, the whole rescue team started. It was like I was being tugged left and right; getting myself into things I had no content on even fathoming. Still, Caspian wouldn't let me even ponder upon the fact on what the hell I was doing. Guess he never really wanted me to leave, deep down inside him.

'Course, the missions started to become increasingly difficult for Caspian and myself, more focused on me however. Once Dusknoir told me about my so-called 'special power' my life in this world become unbelievable. From meeting Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, to battling my limbs against other teams, and even trying to please my guild master time to time really killed my social era. This dimensional scream wasn't the perfect and awesome gift everyone thought it was.

And so, here I am, pondering upon the most unusual facts upon my life. Remember how I was talking about love and how complicated it is? Well, trying having this emotion portrayed onto not only your partner, but your closest friend. Like I said, I was an unusual Pokemon.

I don't know why my heart chose him, especially since he doesn't know when to shut his beak sometimes. He can also be quite a little over ambitious when it came to saving others and such. Still, I fell for him. Hard.

I guess one thing that made me fell for him was the fact that he always had a positive thing to say, especially when it came to missions. The way he always knew what to do in a tight or dangerous situation really impressed me somehow. Especially when it came to protecting me. Apparently, the penguin made it his duty to protect me at all cost, life or death. 'Course I'm not one to allow him to do this. I'm more of a girl who doesn't like to be guarded by others. I can protect myself just fine, thank you.

"Fiore?"

Now, I'm quite confused, and don't forget embarrassed, to even mention my emotions towards him. How would you react if you suddenly found out your best friend had a huge crush on you?

"Fiore? Hello?"

Sometimes, I just feel as if my situation can be hopeless sometimes.

"Hello? Fiore? Wake up!"

I sometimes even wonder if my human life could have been easier then this…

"Snap out of it! We're going to be late!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I sighed with slight anger at being pushed away from my thoughts. I scampered forward with my two, clawed feet, dust spiraling upwards from my movement. I finally stopped trotting as I came to the side of my partner. The one who had stolen my heart unintentionally, content on keeping if forever.

"Finally." The blue penguin chuckled slightly, walking forward as I came to his side. "What took you so long?"

"Give me a break!" I just remarked. "Can't everything living creature think every now and then?"

"I suppose…"

After a few seconds of silence he continued, "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Something that's clouding my thoughts." I replied truthfully. I wasn't lying; I was just leaving out some details.

"Which is?" He responded as his unusual sea-green eyes stared at the path in front of us.

"Something I'll tell you later." I sighed. I wasn't planning to tell him my feelings any sooner, but I would have to sometime in this life.

"Okay." He just responded calmly. "But, just remember it's not good to keep things bottled up."

"That's why I'm telling you in the future."

"Alright then…" He sighed, walking forward as I followed behind.

We continued to march in silence, the sun setting behind us. Its golden rays portrayed a brilliant tint of yellow everywhere, casting our shadows taller then usual on the dirt filled path. Everywhere seemed to be a tinge of yellow, even the dark green grass around the pathway. My orange scales seem to favor this tint of yellow, as it seemed to glow that same color.

"The guild's in the distance." Caspain then alerted me, pointing his blue flipper over a rather large hill. A large tent was sitting on the hill, a large pink Pokemon's face grinning widely on the tip of it. The face made a current go up my spine me the way it just stares at you… even from a distance. Still, I bet Chatot and Wigglytuff wouldn't ever take it down.

I just nodded back and sighed, looking down towards my feet.

Yep, that's my boring, old, complicated life. Meeting after meetings always piled up on me, giving me little time to ponder. I needed to figure out my emotion towards Caspian, but Wigglytuff's constant nag on how we should improve the world always crowded me. Even though that colorful bird, Chatot, usual spoke during these meetings.

Every meeting was sort of pointless however. Most of the time the others just brag on how they had a great achievement today at saving someone. While Caspian and myself just sat there, as we weren't one to brag considering we were the new 'noobs' of the guild. I can't even imagine how everyone would attack us if you say we discovered some new dungeon. Sometimes, it just wasn't fair.

But then, whoever said life was fair?

The meetings usual lasted as long as how many stories each one had. I even remember one time we actually sat there for what? Five hours? Listening to Loudred's rant on how he should be the guild master of this guild, as he was the strongest and most hard working Pokemon. It was kind of funny when Chatot gave him his own lecture though. After a few minutes, however, we knew the bird wouldn't stop for at least another hour.

Luckily for me, Caspian was able to bring some apples from yesterday's meal. The meetings were always before dinner and, well, it was eleven o'clock and we had yet to even get our rears to the cafeteria.

Despite the long meeting, I would have to say spending it with Caspian while secretly devouring some apples was pretty fun. At least a little better then the other ones. Though, maybe it was just my imagination as Caspian was beside me… either way, I'd rather have those kind of meeting then the ones we usually have.

"Hey, something wrong?"

I looked up, finally noticing the fact that I had stop walking. Caspian gave me worried frown on his yellow beak, but I just waved my clawed paw.

"No. I just was thinking again that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… and my feet sort of hurt."

"Maybe we should rest then?" The Piplup suggested, pointing toward the grass around the path. "We have enough time for a few minutes of rest."

"I'll take it then."

I sighed deeply and walked off the dirt pathway, plopping my rear on the grass. Caspian did the same, sitting down next to me.

Slowly looking down, I could just feel the stare of him on me, even though he had not meant it to be like that. Still, that feeling of being watched by the penguin seemed to activate my blushing mode, the red tinge dancing on my orange, scaled cheek. A feeling of electricity ran up my spine as he placed a worried flipper on my back.

"Really, what's the matter this time?" Caspian asked in a soothing tone. "You seem almost depressed about something."

"I don't feel depressed."

"Yet your acting like you are. What's the matter Fiore?"

"Nothing that I want to tell you right now Caspian…" I sighed deeply. More electricity ran up my spine as he gave my back a small rub, only causing me to flinch slightly. He seemed to have thought I did that for some other reason as the penguin continued.

"No, tell me now Fiore." He said calmly, yet his tone in the up most authority. "I can help you."

"Not with this…"

"How do you know? I can and will help all I can do… please trust me Fy…"

Fy? Since when did he ever give me a nickname? Still, it did bring a small, genuine smile on my face, unnoticed by him. "I'm sorry Caspian, not today."

Out of the corner of my azure eyes I could see him contemplating on whether to continue to speak, or let me think to myself.

"Well, does it have to do with me?" He hesitated to say, taking his flipper off my back, a slight disappointment on my part.

My fire on my tail flared up in surprise. Did he know? Did he know my feelings for him? Did he know my secret I had been keeping from him for months? Did he know the darkest secret kept deep within my heart?

Crap.

"Why do you ask?"

That was the only question I could think of at the moment. However, Caspian being his usual self in knowing how to get himself out of these kind of situations, just replied, "I don't know, just wondering. You seem to be quite jumpy around me today."

Double crap.

"Must be your imagination."

"And that's why you flinched when I touched your back?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"What's with all the questions!?"

"I'm just worried that's all…" Caspian sighed, placing his two flippers on his stubby, yellow, flipper-like feet.

I just nodded slowly, my face resembling something of a Tamato berry. It felt like I wanted to run away, as far as I could from this location. My heart was thumping to the point I could faintly hear its small heartbeats, faster then its normal pace. Did he really know?

Oh Arceus, I wanted this moment to end!

"Maybe we should go now…" I then said, trying to steady my trembling voice.

"What's with your voice?"

Oh Arceus…

"Nothing, let's just go!" I growled slightly, the back of my throat vibrating from my action. Caspian just blinked his two, sea-green orbs and sat there, pondering on why my behavior was so different today.

"Come on!" I practically said hysterically. Oh Arceus, I sounded like someone was dying a slow and painful death and we had to save them.

I have to kill myself later for that.

After a few seconds of Caspian just sitting there, I finally lost it. Maybe it was the fact that these feelings had driven me to do it. Maybe it was just because this current situation was becoming tenser by the moment for me. Whatever it was, it made me do something that shocked the hell out of me.

I grabbed his flipper.

Of course the reason I did it was to pull him somewhere, as I normally did, but this was different. I just stood there, shocked at what I did, looking like the idiot I felt like. Caspian seemed to be shocked himself after awhile of me just staring blankly at his eyes, my cheeks getting redder and warmer each time he blinked.

"…Fiore?"

I didn't respond to my name in any reaction known to Pokemon. I just continued to stare at him, my paw firmly clenched onto his right flipper.

My brain seemed to scream at me to let go and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Yet, my heart said to wait and keep my paw on his flipper. Each seemed to be a ridiculous answer.

"F-Fiore?"

Great, now Caspian was blushing from this awkward point in time… Wait, blushing?

I looked at his now cherry red cheeks, his gaze directed upon his flipper in which I was firmly grasped to.

A small gleam of hope bubbled to the surface of my barely conscious mind. Maybe Caspian loved me back. Maybe he showed and felt all the emotions I was currently feeling. If he did, everything would be perfect. Well, to me at least.

Standing there for a minute or so finally proved to be my last show of dignity. I then started to babble like an idiot, trying to explain what I was doing.

"I-No-You see…- I can explain-"

It went something like that.

You can only imagine how embarrassed I felt. Me, a weird Charamander, babbling like a fool while holding onto the one my heart yearned for, Caspian. The Piplup finally started to believe this moment was true, however, as he stood up, his cheeks about as red as mine.

"… Let's go then…" His shaky voice said hoarsely. I stood there for a few moments as those words tried to penetrate my thick and unconscious mind.

"… k…" Was all I could mutter in return. My feet and legs were glued to the same spot, my paw onto his.

My gaze wondered onto his flipper and mine, blushing furiously.

'_Let go of his flipper, damn it!' _My subconscious yelled at me. After what seemed to be hours, but in reality a few seconds, I loosened my paw so Capsian could withdraw his flipper finally.

He didn't pull it back.

"… Come on, Fy…" He whispered, grasping my paw harder and pulling me somewhere in which I was too busy to notice. My legs just helplessly stumbled over each other, trying to keep my body balanced while walking who knows where.

"Um… I really need to tell you something, Fy." The penguin then stopped, letting go of my flipper. I finally raised my azure eyes, locking them with his sea green ones. This whole moment seemed like a dream, that it wasn't really happening. That I would wake up soon to find myself being yelled at by Loudred, saying I'm late for the morning start.

He placed his two flippers onto my shoulder, causing me to almost collapse in shock. Oh Arceus, I felt like I was drunk…

"Please don't be scared when I tell you this, Fy." Caspian continued, his face gradually getting redder. "But… what if I said I had…a certain attraction to you?"

"Well, I am your friend…" I mumbled, my mouth just pouring out words without my approval.

"No, I mean a stronger feeling… like I almost feel attracted to you…"

Unlike any other words in these past few minutes, that comment sunk deep within my mind. It was true; he did love me in return!

Yet, I could not help but to feel… weird. Here I was, a human reborn a Pokemon, and my best friend, a Pokemon to be born with, confessing that he did share that strange feeling for me. It seemed, unbelievable. This had to be a dream. I knew it was. My imagination did run wild sometimes.

"I love you, Fy." Those last four words drifted around my head as I gasped at the sudden confession.

Even if this was a dream, no words could describe how I felt. It was like my heart was at peace at finally finding the missing hole within it.

"I love you too… Cas…" I whispered, sharing my full-fledge feelings to him.

I guess being strange didn't have to be bad, even if this was a dream.

* * *

**So, is it real? Or just a dream? I'll let you guys decide! Or, I can write another one-shot for this, but I'll once again let you, the reviewers, decide.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
